The 4 Immortals (ON HOLD)
by DrLevoda
Summary: 4 people, 4 siblings with eternal life. They were born a long time ago, too long ago. They have had friends, but the 4 immortals always moved on, they sometimes dabble with the mortals lives. Just for fun. But they have met an interesting group. This group consisted of 4 other people, but what was so special about these mortals?


"I love you John, so, so much." said a blonde haired woman.

Kyle snorted from his viewpoint outside a window. He was currently watching his sister, Silvia, dabbling in this man's life, which she has been doing for almost a year. Kyle was not alone. His other sister and brother were watching with him, waiting for the moment John proposes. How do they know this? Two days ago Andrew, the younger brother, saw John walk into a local jewelry store and buy an engagement ring. Andrew texted Katrina, the other sister, about what he found and they discussed with Kyle if they should tell Silvia. But they didn't, instead, they decided to watch Silvia's natural reaction.

The moment came after they finished dinner. John brought Silvia into the living room with a bottle of wine and the fire lighting the room. Silvia sat down on the end of the couch, John placing the wine on the end table. Unexpectedly to Silvia, John got down on his knees and brought out a small black box. He opened it to expose a beautiful ring with a dark blue sapphire hugged on every sides by shining diamonds, Silvia gasped as he was speaking.

"Silvia, I love you with all my heart, and my life. I want to live the rest of my life with you, so I ask you this; will you marry me?" Kyle and Andrew put their hands over their mouth to stop the sounds coming from their vocal cords. Katrina on the other hand was having a hard time to breathe. All of this because of Silvia's expression, and the fact John's pants were ablaze from the fire. He was currently screaming and running around while Silvia just stared at where he used to be.

Andrew couldn't hold back, he started howling with laughter, Kyle joining in. At this point Katrina was passed out on the floor from lack of oxygen. Silvia darted her eyes to the window her siblings were watching from, she got mad and grabbed the brass fire poker. She then ran at the window and stabbed Andrew, the glass shattered, but before it all hit the floor, someone quietly stuttered Silvia's name. That was when Silvia froze, a sense of dread filling her body from head to toe as she turned to the location of the speaker.

John was standing there, also frozen. He started backing up towards the kitchen, then turned around and ran to the knife drawer, which he opened and pulled out a huge kitchen knife. At this time Silvia pulled out the fire poker and Andrew had his back on the floor in a fit of choking. Seconds later the life left Andrew's eyes and John tried to speak, but only gibberish came out. Silvia decided she should dispose of this mortal, but she didn't want to. This was another time she fell in love, but love is an emotion and emotions are like sticks, some sticks are big and hard to break, some are big, yet easy to break; that was Silvia's case. She broke the stick and slowly walked towards him, head high and a grin on her face. Silvia was the odd sibling; she could go from 0 to 100 in an instant. It only took a decision for her to hurt someone she loves, which was shown when she stabbed her brother without hesitation.

Coughing hit everyone's ears, making John look at the body lying on the floor. It was coughing and sitting up. John froze in fear.

"Come on sis, why is it always me you stab? Why couldn't it have been Kyle?" Andrew asked as he got on one knee, then both. Hopping up to his feet he walked over to Silvia.

"It was your laugh I heard first. Plus I couldn't just stab Kyle, he wouldn't stop moaning and groaning." Kyle objected and Andrew laughed.

"Well you got that right." Andrew patted Silvia's shoulder. "Hurry up here, we order Pizza and it should be ready for pickup in," Andrew checked his watch. "9 minutes, give or take a minute." Silvia sighed and nodded.

"Hey Andrew, Kyle, look at this wine! It's worth a fortune!" Katrina called from her position on the edge of the couch, where Silvia was sitting. "Let's drink it!" Andrew looked at Kyle who shrugged. The brothers walked over to the couch and sat down. Katrina opened the bottle and took a swig. They passed it around, taking a sip and passing it on. They all drank the wine to the sound of muffled screams and cries. Silvia came and took the wine from Kyle mid-sip and sat down to take a few gulps. She finished it in a few seconds and threw it at the fire.

"Let's go pickup that pizza." Silvia suggested. The other three siblings agreed and they all hopped up from the couch and left the building that was now covered in bright flames. The 4 stared at the building before walking down the sidewalk to a parked 4-seater sports car. As soon as the last door closed the car took off, Kyle behind the steering wheel. It only took a few minutes to pick up the pizza and drive off to their home which was another few minutes away.

Katrina ran up to the door and swiftly unlocked it before running inside to the bathroom. The other siblings walked towards the dining room where they sat down the pizza and took a few slices. Before Kyle could finish taking one bite, Katrina squealed as she saw the pizza.

"Yay! My favorite, pepperoni and jalapeños!" she said, taking 3 slices then sitting down next to Andrew.

The three silently ate before Silvia spoke.

"So, I assume you three new he was going to propose?" Silvia asked.

"Andrew found out first." Kyle said. Andrew glared at Kyle.

"Yeah, but you were the one who thought we shouldn't tell her." Andrew argued.

"Well, you sho-" Kyle was cut off by Silvia.

"Stop! Dinner manners!" she started. "Doesn't matter who knew first, it doesn't even matter you guys didn't tell me! It happens, I find a guy, he proposes, sometimes I'm shocked, I say no. Then I kill him. It's happened so many times."

After they were all done eating they started discussing about something to do. They weren't tired; they were actually a bit antsy. It didn't take them long to compromise on taking a walk in the forest.

Kyle looked around the area of the woods they were in. He noticed a light in the distant and pointed it out to his siblings.

"Must be some midnight hikers or something." said Andrew. "Let's go scare em." He suggested. Silvia gladly nodded, she loved going out in the woods and scaring the living crap out of the people unfortunate to cross her path.

The 4 slowly approach the other group of 4, making sure not to make any noise. The 4 siblings ended up walking behind them casually, as if it wasn't strange for them to be secretly following these mortals. Silvia looked at her siblings and they all nodded, confirming their scare. The mortals screamed and started shouting.

"Ah! It's the creepypastas!" said a female.

"They're gonna kill us!" shouted a man.

"This was a bad idea!" another male screamed. The fourth just froze, which is why he realized the attackers.

"Guys! Guys! Come down! It's just some people." He said. The 4 siblings were standing in a line; each had a straight face on, while the mortals were still recovering from their scare. The mortals stared at the sibling, that's when the siblings broke down laughing, embarrassing the mortals.

"Hey it's not funny! One of us could have fell and hit our head on a rock!" said the female. The 4 siblings calmed down.

"Chillax, you're fine aren't you?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah." The girl quietly responded.

"So, why are you out here? And what is a creepypasta?" Silvia asked. The girl scratched the back of her head.

"Didn't mean to say that." She said.

"Creepypastas are these insane killers in a really old book we found. It says they have a secret mansion in these woods." said one of the men.

"Interesting. So, who are you guys?" Andrew questioned.

"I'm Michelle, that's Jerome, the red head is Tumar (Too-Mar), and the one in the beanie is Dmitri." answered the girl.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Silvia, these are my brothers, Kyle and Andrew, and this is my sister, Katrina." said Silvia.

"Cool, nice meeting you too." Dmitri said in a Russian accent. All of a sudden there was a beep.

"Sorry. I haven't turned that off. It's 11 PM by the way. " Katrina said, pressing a button on her digital watch.

"11? We should head back guys, it's movie night." said Kyle.

"It's Friday? I thought it was Thursday." mentioned Katrina

"Movie night? Whatcha watching?" Michelle asked curiously.

"Michelle!" Tumar said, embarrassed. Silvia smirked, though they couldn't see it in the darkness.

"Trifold 3." Silvia answered.

"OH! I've been dying to watch that! I finished the second one and I just couldn't get my hands on it. You _**have**_ to let me watch it with you guys!" Michelle said, not thinking.

"Uh, sure?" said Silvia unsure of the right answer.

"If she's going then can the rest of us come?" asked Jerome.

"Of course!" answered Katrina, beating Silvia to the finish.

The siblings and there new found acquaintances walked to their house, which was enormous. The group of friends was amazed with its beauty and size, they couldn't even find the bathroom during the movie break. After the movie was over they were all chatting, and the siblings found out about creepypasta, like the mansion and they listened to several of the stories. It was a long night and they all ended up watching another movie and passing out around 3 AM. It was a fun night for the two groups, but the siblings didn't know how long they would have they great, but strange friends. These friends that seemed to love these insane killers, these friends that wanted to meet them. They siblings would have to discuss it in the morning, but until then, they would be sleeping a dreamless sleep.


End file.
